Likes
by CarpalTunnelLove
Summary: Just a compilation of short ficlets, all of the slash variety. This is me not being able to decide which Riddler SLASH pairing I like best, so Imma try a bunch! Rated M for secks and SLASH and language. And overt poeticness at some points.
1. Batman

Su'cuy, vode! This idea was born of me sitting in the dark at 2 AM wondering what the hell I was gonna do cause I couldn't find my favorite slash pairings in EPIC GRAPHIC DETAIL.

SO I WROTE IT. OH YEAH. First is kinda short. But I think they'll get longer. This is only part one! And by the way, no real plot here. Just a reoccurring theme, I guess. And porn. Although not so much in this chapter. This is like a cheez bite. Befores you buy the whole cheez wheel.

M FOR SLASH DUN LIKE DUN READ, I don't own The Riddler or Batsy-Patsy, although I do own that nickname... ANYWHORE, please R&R. No haters, plz. Enjoy the porn :)

* * *

Batman liked to make him talk.

"_Oh, oh god," Nygma whimpered, nails scrabbling at the brick wall he was leaning on. The Bat parted his legs, rested against his entrance. Edward growled and tried to shove himself back but the Bat held his hips in place. _

_"The information, Nygma." _

_" 'When you have it, you want to share it, b-but when you share it you don't h-have it'—stop that!" Batman began to pull away. _

_"Oh fuck __**me,**__" Edward groaned, feeling Batman's hands beginning to disappear._

_"Nonono wait! Catwoman and Penguin planned a heist together, it went south; one of the families hired me to recover nostalgic items! That's all!" _

_"What item?"_

_"You…have to be kidding me!" The Bat thrust forward ; Edward yelped. _

_"Confidential, s-sorry—ah! Okay! N-necklace! Data chip inside, don't know what—oh!" _

_He could hear Batman's smirk. "Was that so hard?" _

_"__**Fuck **__**you**__." _

_"Oh really?" He slammed in, Edward gasped, losing himself to each rough thrust. _


	2. The Joker

Part two of my little porn expedition! Enjoy, you sick bastards. I know _I _do *hehehe*.

* * *

Joker made him burn.

_Edward yelped as the Joker's teeth sank into his shoulder, hot breath washing over the smooth flesh. He felt blood blossom from the spot, normally enough to anger him but not now. He hated blood, but not now. Now he moaned loudly, tugged at the curly green-blond hair tangled around his fingers. The Joker raised his head, met Edward's eyes. Edward struggled to focus, the Joker's slow, deep rhythm making his brain fuzzy. _

_There was blood, just a tiny trickle at Joker's mouth, matching his makeup. Edward mumbled witlessly, straining to meet the bloody lips. The Joker's head lowered._

_The kiss was wet, tasting of iron and salt, and it was __**hot**__. The Joker's skin burned against his, the nails that gouged into his back like tiny points of flame. He gasped into the scarred mouth as the heat inside him brushed a spot that made stars pop in his vision. Joker pulled away, angling his hips just so, faster, harder; Edward clutched at his shoulders, arching, squirming. _

_"I, __**oh god**__—I'm gonna—__**oh!**__"_

_And now it was his turn to dig his nails in, tear the searing flesh beneath as he cried out and came. A few moments and the Joker tensed, spilling heat deep inside. A minute of panting, of gasping silence an eternity long. Then, the Joker slid sideways off him, falling to the bare mattress with a shriek of ancient springs. The clown was giggling breathlessly, brushing sweaty greenish hair out of black-ringed eyes._

_"Best I've had in awhile." _

_Edward nodded, with a breathless sort of "yeah."_

_A crude leer, perhaps made cruder by the twisted mouth. _

_"How was it for you, Eddums?" _

_… "__**Hot**__."_


	3. Scarecrow

You know the drill. Enjoy :) BTW, imagine Cillian Murphy as Scarecrow- he is sex in a straitjacket. And I invented the tat on Riddler's neck. I thought it'd be cool.

* * *

Scarecrow liked to make him scream.

_Scarecrow held his head down by a fistful of overlong ginger hair. The Riddler moaned in mingled pain and pleasure. The taller man's rough thrusting shook him to the core and he fought to maintain his composure. Scarecrow growled, yanking his head back. He yelped in pain, staring into Jonathan's vivid blue eyes. They were dark with lust._

_"You know what I want, Nygma." _

_"**Make** me."_

_An invitation, to be rough, wild, go against their shared compulsion for order. Scarecrow snarled, mouth affixing to the junction of his neck and shoulder. He moaned louder, words of half-formed encouragement escaping his bruised lips. _

_"Ohyesfuckplease…"_

_His hair was released, his head pushed back down. The long fingers dug into his hips as the mouth—and dear god the teeth!—slid up his neck, to his ear. _

_"You like that?"_

_Riddler mumbled something he couldn't quite think all the way through as Scarecrow's hips moved in a __**very**__ distracting way. The man laughed in his ear—bastard!— sliding his mouth over the back of his neck, the question mark tattoo; the Scarecrow rolled his hips._

_A flash of sparks from deep inside, a well of ecstasy burst forth. He yelped, gasped for air because he was suddenly without any. _

_"Oh my god, Jon, __**fuck**__!" _

_The mouth at his ear again. The other's breathing was ragged, his hands quivering, and yet so much raw power in his voice even though the words were short, simple, a sub-intelligent mess of a sentence; _

_"Wanna come, huh?" _

_"Oh god yes, Jonathan, __**o-oh!**__" The pace became faster, deeper, brain-scrambling in its ferocious intensity. A sound ripped from Edward's throat, another louder, honest sound following, and another. _

_A groan in his ear, "__**Come**__."_

_A scream of ecstasy, a low, breathy groan. Mutual orgasm pulsing through two lanky frames, Edward screaming as it ravaged him. _

_And then quiet. The smell of chemicals and sweat and sex, and Edward sliding backwards off the table and trying to experience more than one of his senses at a time._

_He leaned against a leg of the metal table; it leaned ominously with a loud '__**sqeek!' **__As he struggled to keep his eyes open, Scarecrow leaned down, kissed him once on his bruised lips with an infuriating smirk. He moved away from Edward's narrowing tunnel vision._

_"…c-Can't just leave me here…"_

_"Oh but I can."_

_One more thought before the blackness: _

_"**Bastard**."_


	4. Two  Face

Gooood evening (QI reference-FUCK YEAH!) Anyway, you know the drill, read and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY, REVIEW!

* * *

Two-Face liked to make him beg.

_Edward groaned through clenched teeth. A pair of lips found his; one half rough and scarred, the other half equally rough in nature but smooth in texture. Blunt nails dragged down Edward's back; he gasped against Two-Face's bifurcated mouth. _

_"God __**damn**__," he hissed, grinding his hips down onto those of the former DA. Two-Face groaned, his hands—having found their way to Edward's hips—holding him in place as he thrust. Edward clutched his shoulders, breath shuddering in the heat._

_"I'm… __**close**__," he gasped out. Two-Face's pace slowed almost instantly. Edward groaned. He tried to move but strong hands held him. He glared into the grinning face…faces. _

_"Come on," he groaned. _

_"You know how it works." _

_"__**No**__."_

_"No?"_

_"I won't," Edward hissed, squirming. Two-Face rolled his pelvis; stars popped in Edward's eyes. He yelped, a shudder going up his spine. _

_"Won't you? We could stay like this all day, We don't mind." purred his partner. He shook his head, biting his lip against the plea that rose in his throat. Two-Face began to slowly pull out of him, teasing, coaxing. Edward cried out in need, burying his face in Two-Face's shoulder. _

_"God…Dammit," he choked out. Two-Face rammed his hips forward; Edward cried out again, his fists twisting in the shirt Two-Face was still wearing. His resolve crumbled. _

_"…please…" he whispered, voice muffled by hot fabric. _

_"What was that?" A hand in his hair, tugging his head back to get them face to face to face. He whimpered, lust fogging his brain. _

_"Please!" Two-Face lowered his head, nipping at the sensitive skin at the base of Edward's neck. _

_"Please what?" Edward squirmed, tears welling in his eyes. God, the __**need**__! _

_"p-Please," he whimpered, the one word drawn out in desperation, "__**please**__, for God's sake—"_

_Another little jerk of Two-Face's hips and he screamed, the __**desperation**__, the __**need**__, almost physically painful. _

_"Please __**fuck**__**me**__!" _

_Two-Face smirked, pounding in deep now, Edward clutching his shoulders as he writhed in ecstasy. _

_"Oh God, __**you're**__—" He couldn't finish. He simply screamed as the spot within him lit up, electricity shooting through him as he came, feeling Two-Face beneath him tense and liquid heat spill inside._

_And then everything was haze, exhaustion combining with gravity and flinging him to the floor. Edward simply lay there, panting. _

_A strong arm planted itself next to him, and Two-Face leaned over him to whisper in his ear._

_"What do we say?" _

_"…__**thank you**__…"_


	5. Harvey Dent

Hallo, dear readers! This chapter's a little different. I'm perverted and sad enough that I don't often write characters who actually love eachother but, well...anyway, I know Harvey Dent technically _is_ Two-Face, but they have different personalities so they get different sexeh chapters. Enjoy, and as always, REVIEW PLZ KTHXBAI.

* * *

Harvey loved him.

_ It began with a look. The middle of a job, their eyes meeting for a moment. Edward saw __**Harvey, **__not Two-Face. Lust underscored with some warmth._

_ And then they were here, Harvey backed up against the head of the bed and Edward on his lap, his head falling back in ecstasy. _

_ "Oh, God, __**Harvey**__!" He gasped, shaky hands reaching out to grasp the bars behind his partner as they fucked slowly, deliberately. Harvey groaned, "Yeah, say my name…"_

_ "Harvey," Edward moaned, squirming, tangling his fingers in the thick blond hair on the right side of his head, the other arm wrapped around his strong shoulders, "Fuck me, Harvey…"_

_ The dynamic was intense. Harvey's hips rose as his own fell, slick bodies moving together to create delicious friction, Harvey's deep blue eyes locked with Edward's dark green. He leaned forward and their mouths met, and Edward melted. Harvey's strong tongue pushed inside his mouth and Edward accepted it willingly, pushing down closer, hugging him tighter. Harvey pulled back for air, panting against Edward's mouth._

_ "Mmh, I love you," he breathed. A spasm went up Edward's spine. _

_ "I'm gonna __**come**__," he mewled, "God, I love you so much, I'm—" He gasped, feeling the build that came just before release. Harvey cupped his neck in both hands, groaning, his own thrusting speeding up. _

_ "Come with me," he groaned, and Edward cried out as he thrust hard, so hard, so __**hot**__! _

_ Edward cried again and Harvey did too, answering almost. His back arched, he yelled out and Harvey moaned as they came together, Edward's head thrown back in wild ecstasy and Harvey's face(s) pressed into his neck. Edward shuddered and gasped as he came down, slowly. Then, with much effort on the part of his exhausted muscled, he hoisted himself off of his partner and fell limp beside him. _

_ "Edward," Harvey panted, wrapping a muscular arm around his waist and pulling him close. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"_

_ "Yes." _

_ "Have I ever said it when we're not having sex?"_

_ "Yes, but not as often as you should."_

_ Harvey laughed, kissed the top of his head. _

_ "Or maybe we should just have sex more often."_

_ Edward yawned, nuzzling closer to Harvey's warm, sweaty chest._

_ "I could definitely do that."_


End file.
